


The Simplicity of Skin

by Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackmeme prompt: anonymouse asked for 'tummy love'. I dunno, it's short, and really nauseatingly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simplicity of Skin

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters:** Spock, Kirk  
> **Rating:** PG-13  
> **Warnings:** FLUFF. *irked*  
> **Notes:** I am displeased with this, and it has thusly taken me ... something like seven hours to decide to release it here. But, then, I'm usually displeased when I write fluff.

* * *

**For this prompt:**  
Would prefer Spock centric, but I'll take what I can get. Maybe it's something innocent and cute like Amanda rubbing Spock's tummy because he has a tummy ache, or maybe it's something w/ Kirk that leads to sexy times. I don't care, this fandom just doesn't have enough tummy love.

* * *

It was with some confusion that Spock woke to a very literal warm and fuzzy feeling on his abdomen. Blinking, he reached down, half expecting tribbles, only to inadvertently punch Jim in the forehead.

"Ow, hey, not cool." Kirk sat back on his heels, next to the bed, rubbing at his face.

"I fail to see how I'm the one at fault, here, when you are the one who woke me up, in a peculiar and unexpected fashion." Spock's eyebrow arched, but his eyes remained half-lidded and groggy. "What do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to nuzzle your belly, which I was doing when you punched me in the face." Jim continued to sulk, beside the bed.

"This is some human thing, isn't it? Another foolish romantic gesture of some variety?" Spock sounded wholly unimpressed with the entire idea.

"I was appreciating your hot and sexy body. With my face. All right?" Kirk looked some cross between annoyed and embarrassed, as if there were something he wasn't saying -- some greater point that he felt was better kept to himself.

"Come to bed, Jim." Spock held out his hand, unwilling to ask a question that might start an argument, while he was trying to sleep. "Let's see if you can appreciate me back to sleep. I may not need much of it, but I do need it now."

Jim stood, kicking off his pants, and joined Spock on the bed. "I didn't think you'd wake up," he said, kissing along the bottom of Spock's ribs. "You don't, usually."

"You've done this before?"

"It's calming. You're just..." Jim sighed in frustration, grabbing Spock's hand and dropping it against the side of his own face, as he blushed. "I can't explain it to you. That just ruins it. Let me just show you."

"As you wish."

Spock shifted his fingers, slipping into Jim's thoughts, and meeting himself through Jim's eyes and hands. It was a strangely warm feeling, a softness of colour and edge, as Jim's nose and lips traced the lines of his body. He'd never thought about the texture of his skin, until he felt the smooth warmth the way Jim felt it, cheek pressed to his belly.

A feeling of belonging swept through Spock, as Jim continued to nuzzle and kiss him, almost worshipfully. It wasn't a sense he was used to drawing from Jim, who was normally lusty, flippant, and irreverent about everything. This was something else -- something rich and deep.

With the faintest hint of a smile, Spock withdrew from Jim's mind, and tapped on the top of his head. When Jim looked up, lips barely touching Spock's skin, Spock cricked a finger, and Jim dragged himself back up the length of the bed.

"What?" he asked, but got no answer as Spock's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

Spock pressed his lips against Jim's forehead for a long moment, before he spoke. "I love you, too."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
